


electrical signals

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [8]
Category: The Matrix (1999 2003 2003), The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Mulder/Scully + Neo/Trinity - <i>a glitch in your programming, Mulder</i>."  5 sentences AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	electrical signals

Scully shivers in the cold air of the Nebuchadnezzar and smiles her thanks as Trinity drapes a blanket around her shoulders while Morpheus and Mulder argue about possibility, impossibility, and glitches in reality. As far as she’s concerned, Mulder took the red pill a long time ago and has been dragging her along for the ride ever since.

“Do you think she can handle it?” Neo asks Trinity quietly, watching Scully curl up in one of the navigation chairs as she listens to the argument with an expression that says she’d like to wake up now.

Trinity nods slowly, a small smile teasing at her lips as Scully sits up a little straighter at the revelation that Mulder’s wild theories were at least partly right. “Yeah, she’ll handle it.”


End file.
